Canapé de relaxation
by Daphnis23
Summary: OS. Hermione est impatiente d'être diplômée car un avenir radieux l'attend... Un avenir scellé sur un canapé. (M par sécurité) Je n'indique pas le pairing, à vous de découvrir :p


Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'Hermione avait fini ses études à l'université sorcière de Salem. Elle avait terminé haut la main (s'il est besoin de le préciser) ses études d'arithmancie et croulait, depuis lors, sous les demandes d'emplois.

Peu de personnes, deux pour être plus précis, savaient qu'Hermione avait déjà une position plus que sécurisée auprès du meilleur employeur que l'on puisse souhaiter (enfin, de son point de vue). Elle avait d'ailleurs trépigné d'impatience ces derniers mois à la perspective de l'avenir qui l'attendait.

Elle devait encore attendre quelques semaines avant de commencer son nouveau boulot et cette attente la frustrait tellement qu'elle en perdait le sommeil. Cependant, son futur employeur et elle s'était mis d'accord : rien ne serait dévoilé tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu LE papier qui ferait d'elle une maîtresse en Arithmancie. Malheureusement, un problème d'ordre administratif avait provoqué un retard plus que conséquent dans la remise du précieux sésame.

_Fichu stagiaire pas foutu de faire son boulot correctement ! _Ne cessait-elle de ronchonner, encore et encore. Elle comprenait à présent ce qu'avait pu ressentir le professeur Rogue lorsque Neville, malgré des instructions plus que claires et une procédure d'une simplicité effarante, parvenait à faire exploser son chaudron. _Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer un sort. Après tout, je n'aurais qu'à faire croire que, comme lui, « je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » _Cependant, Hermione savait pertinemment que personne ne croirait qu'elle ait pu faire une erreur, pas la « sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ». Encore moins, après avoir obtenu les scores les plus élevés de l'histoire de l'université et sûrement pas en ayant produit un mémoire de fin d'étude intitulé « L'Arithmancie transcende les sortilèges et sublime l'art des potions » complimenté par les plus grands noms de la littérature sorcière et prochainement utilisé comme ouvrage de référence par les professeurs à travers le monde. Non, personne ne la croirait jamais. _Mais si tu fais ça discrètement, personne n'osera penser que c'est toi. _Lui glissa une petite voix dans la tête.

Oui, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette attente. Tant de choses s'offraient à elle, mais son vœu le plus cher restait hors de portée, bloqué derrière un mur gigantesque portant la date du solstice d'hiver, jour prévu pour le bal accompagnant la fameuse remise de diplômes tant attendue.

** _.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

Cela avait semblé une éternité pour Hermione, mais enfin, le grand jour arriva. Elle se trouvait à présent au seuil de ce qui était, en temps normal, le réfectoire de l'université, mais qui avait été spécialement aménagé pour ressembler à une salle de bal somptueuse à faire pâlir d'envie la famille Malfoy. Elle avait été informée que le directeur lui-même serait son escorte pour la soirée ce qui avait été loin de la réjouir puisqu'elle allait être forcée de supporter les nombreux journalistes présents ce soir-là. Heureusement, Rita Skeeter avait été arrêtée quelques années plus tôt suite à une dénonciation anonyme informant le ministère de son statut d'animagus non déclaré. Le fait que cette accusation ait été portée peu de temps après que ce petit cafard ait, une fois de plus, intenté à la réputation d'Hermione était un pur hasard et personne ne pensa à accuser la jeune fille elle-même. Après tout, elle avait eu l'air aussi surprise que tout le monde en découvrant le secret de la journaliste (on ne côtoie pas le garçon-qui-attire-tous-les-dangers-comme-un-aimant sans développer quelques talents d'actrice et un don pour le mensonge).

Hermione profita donc des quelques minutes de répit qui lui restait pour scruter la salle à la recherche de son futur employeur. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait présent et qu'il l'emmènerait dès qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle venait à peine de surprendre ce regard si familier, qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et y déposer un baiser. Hermione détourna, à regret, le regard, et se retrouva face au Directeur qui la regardait avec son sourire charmeur.

Le directeur de l'université était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux poivre et sel et au sourire éclatant. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels il aurait été facile de se perdre si seulement Hermione y avait prêté le moindre intérêt. Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps son innocence de petite fille et savait à présent reconnaître les signes lorsqu'un sorcier tentait de la draguer. Et elle savait exactement que c'était ce qu'avait essayé de faire le Directeur ces derniers mois. Il n'était pas rare qu'il l'invite dans son bureau sous des prétextes futiles, finissant toujours par lui offrir du thé et des biscuits ce qu'inlassablement Hermione refusait poliment avant de prendre congé. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas comprendre le « non » implicite derrière tout cela. Au départ, il s'était contenté de louer son travail et Hermione en avait été flattée, mais après quelques temps, il avait commencé à la complimenter sur sa tenue ou son teint (ce qui la forçait à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel). A une ou deux reprises, il était, soit disant, tombé sur elle, par hasard, alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans une aile inusitée de l'école. Il l'avait alors invitée à venir partager son souper ( Trad: Diner pour les français) dans ses quartiers privés situés sur le campus de l'université. Au fil de temps, Hermione avait eu de plus en plus de mal à refuser respectueusement, devant résister à la tentation de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, grâce à un sort bien placé._Normalement, après ce soir, il ne devrait plus avoir de problème de compréhension._ Pensa-t-elle dans un soupir.

A contre cœur, Hermione prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils firent leurs premiers pas dans la salle de bal, aussitôt assaillis par de nombreux flashs. Hermione dut supporter d'être baladée, présentée, questionnée pendant toute la soirée, ne parvenant à souffler que lorsqu'elle parvint à s'éclipser aux toilettes. Là encore, elle ne put rester seule bien longtemps car plusieurs femmes avaient trouvé de bon goût de s'y rendre en même temps qu'elle, pensant peut être que les commodités était un endroit propice à de nouvelles amitiés.

« Avez-vous vu le Directeur ce soir ? Il est d'une élégance rare » commenta une première

« Je suis d'accord. Et quels yeux ! » Répondit la seconde

« Ahhh, que ne ferais-je pas pour qu'il les pose sur moi » Soupira la troisième

« Oui, dommage qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour cette petite donzelle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Vous avez vu ses cheveux ? C'est sans doute les poils de la brosse enfoncée dans son derrière de petit vierge coincée » Lâche la dernière, la voix emplie de venin.

« Taisez-vous donc. Elle est juste à côté de nous » Susurra doucement l'une d'entre elle, non sans avoir la décence de rougir.

« Pffff. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que son intelligence est uniquement là pour compenser son absence de beauté. » Reprit-elle de plus belle.

En ayant assez entendu, Hermione quitta les lieux, laissant cette harpie déverser sa hargne à sa guise et rejoignit la salle où la remise des diplômes allait bientôt débuter. Elle se faufila entre les invités, espérant parvenir à échapper à son Directeur. En vain. Elle se retrouva face à celui qui était devenu un véritable cauchemar. Elle tenta de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et décida de poursuivre sa route, mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle senti une main parcourir le bas de son dos avant de se poser sur sa hanche. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût en sentant le souffle chose de l'homme dans son cou.

"Voilà notre grand moment Hermione" Lui susurra-t-il en la poussant à travers la foule.

**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

Ça y est, elle l'avait, enfin. Hermione s'efforça de faire preuve de retenue tandis qu'elle descendait lentement de l'estrade où on venait de lui remettre ce fichu bout de papier. Le Directeur lui avait lancé un regard plein de désir lorsqu'il lui avait remis son diplôme. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'être la meilleure de sa promotion. Cela lui avait permis de passer avant tout le monde et d'être débarrassée d'un soupirant un peu trop insistant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard amusé vers le Directeur, à présent forcé de féliciter la centaine d'élèves constituant la promotion, et dont le visage cachait tant bien que mal sa volonté d'être ailleurs. Le sourire radieux d'Hermione s'effaça quelque peu, cependant, lorsqu'elle scruta de nouveau la salle à la recherche de son nouveau patron sans réussir à le trouver.

Elle fut contrainte d'arrêter son examen de la foule lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par ses amis, présents pour l'occasion. Après que ceux-ci l'aient débarrassée de journalistes un peu trop pressants, elle se sentit obligée de leur consacrer un peu de temps et s'attabla donc avec eux pour un « verre de l'amitié » dont, pour une fois, elle se serait bien passée. Lorsqu'enfin, elle parvint de nouveau à s'éclipser de la salle, invoquant le besoin impérieux de prendre l'air, elle décida de se balader dans les couloirs de la faculté.

L'université de Salem n'avait rien de comparable avec Poudlard. Là où la célèbre école de Sorcellerie était grande et majestueuse, l'université était petite et ordinaire. Les murs nus affichaient une couleur neutre et quelque peu ternie par les années. Les escaliers étaient immobiles et les salles de classe des plus communes. En fait, Salem avait tout d'un bâtiment moldu et seules les matières enseignées révélaient la magie du lieu.

Repenser à Poudlard lui provoqua un frisson de désir. Elle n'y avait pas appris que la maîtrise de la magie, elle y avait appris la maîtrise de son propre corps et du pouvoir qu'il recelait. Hermione ne put alors résister à l'envie de retourner là où tout avait réellement commencé. Dans un « pop », elle transplanta sur les terres verdoyantes de Poudlard et ne put, une fois de plus, retenir son émerveillement en voyant le château briller de mille feux dans la pénombre de la nuit. Timidement, comme pour ne pas perturber la quiétude qui l'entourait, Hermione se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Une fois devant, elle inspira un grand coup, puis, pleine d'assurance, les franchis avant de se diriger vers un lieu, témoin de tant de grand moments de sa vie.

**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

Le chemin la menant à la Salle-sur-Demande si fit sans encombres. Peu de professeurs résidaient encore au château à cette période de l'année et Peeves, privé de spectateurs, se tenait généralement tranquille, permettant ainsi à Rusard, le vieux concierge décrépi, de prendre des congés bien mérités.

Hermione n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'entreprendre les allers retours habituels devant le mur camouflant la salle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tout était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Un feu rougeoyant crépitait dans un âtre gigantesque devant lequel reposait un tapis soyeux. Une petite table flanquée d'un fauteuil et d'un canapé moelleux complétaient le tout. Hermione se laissa nonchalamment tomber dans le canapé et, profitant de la douce chaleur parvenant du foyer, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver.

_Pourquoi est-il parti ? Il m'avait promis de m'emmener dès que j'aurais reçu ce bout de papier sans importance. Aurait-il changé d'avis ? En a-t-il eu marre d'attendre ? Pourtant il était là en début de soirée. Peut-être ai-je rêvé. J'ai tant désiré sa présence que je l'ai imaginé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? » Murmura-t-elle, la voix emplie de tristesse.

« Mais je suis là » Susurra une voix à son oreille.

Bien que surprise, Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et garda les yeux fermés.

« Enfin » dit-elle calmement, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Lorsque des lèvres touchèrent la peau tendre de son cou, Hermione sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner. D'un geste brusque et rapide, elle releva les bras, agrippa la nuque de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, et tourna la tête, capturant des lèvres douces et chaudes. Dominée par le manque et emplie du désir qu'elle avait refoulé pendant tant de mois, elle se coucha dans le canapé, attirant sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'un corps bascule par-dessus le dossier du canapé et vienne terminer sa course au-dessus d'elle. Rien que le fait de se retrouver ainsi enfoncée dans les cousins par le poids de ce corps ferme lui fit perdre la tête.

_Au Diable les préliminaires. Pensa-t-elle._

Aussi fut elle soulagée et encore plus excitée lorsqu'elle entendit son compagnon lui murmurer à l'oreille à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

« Alors n'attends pas plus longtemps. Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » Répondit-il en s'enfonçant en elle.

Hermione ne comprit pas à quel moment leurs vêtements avaient disparus, mais cela importait peu. Il était là où il devait être, bien au haut chaud en elle, allant et venant à une cadence effrénée, faisant monter en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Trop excitée par le fait de pouvoir enfin sentir son corps après tant de temps, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques intrusions avant qu'Hermione ne crie son bonheur, attirant avec elle son amant, tout aussi heureux de retrouver ce délicieux fourreau. Tandis que leurs souffles revenaient à la normal et que chacun commençait à se relaxer, l'homme prit la parole.

« Tu n'imagines pas le calvaire que ces dernières années ont été. Je m'en suis régulièrement voulu de t'avoir obligée à faire ce marché. Merlin, Hermione que je t'ai désirée. J'ai passé tant de nuit à penser à toi. A me remémorer la sensation de ta peau sous mes doigts, de tes seins dans mes mains, de ta bouche sur mon sexe. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu en supporter plus »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Quand j'ai appris que la remise des diplômes était retardée, j'ai failli me transformer en véritable forcenée. Je n'ai jamais autant maudit quelqu'un... Tu sais, j'étais tellement en manque de toi que je t'ai imaginé ce soir dans la salle. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Tu n'as rien imaginé Hermione. J'étais là. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi n'étais tu pas là pour m'emmener comme tu me l'avait promis ».

« Parce que, lorsque je t'ai vu entrer au bras de cet homme, j'ai cru devenir fou. Sa façon de te regarder, de te prendre la main. Ses lèvres sur toi… Je… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut. Je suis à toi et à personne d'autre. Je t'aime Severus »

Le maître des potions lui montra tout son amour cette nuit-là, ainsi que toutes les nuits suivantes. Fidèle à sa promesse, Severus engagea Hermione comme apprentie dans son entreprise avant de faire officiellement d'elle son associée en même temps que sa femme.

* * *

**Merci à Indocile de m'avoir consacré un peu de son temps afin de corriger et de me conseiller sur ce OS.**

**C'est direct, c'est mielleux mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de partir dans une longue scène de sexe qui n'aurait rien apporté de plus.**

**Comme toujours, toute review est la bienvenue même si c'est pour me dire que c'est une daube totale.**


End file.
